Sweet Pureblood
by Druella Wood
Summary: Insiden tidak menyenangkan yang dialami Hermione dalam perjalanannya berbelanja bahan ramuan berhasil membimbingnya menuju jalan yang salah, namun jalan yang salah itu justru menuntunnya menuju dermaga yang tepat untuk hatinya bernaung. Perjalanan yang mengubah pandangannya menjadi lebih luas terhadap darah murni. #TheoMione #OneShoot


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.**

 **Pairing: Theodore Nott x Hermione Granger**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **A/N : Halo, Assalamu'alaikum...**

 **Sebulan sudah sejak terakhir saya muncul dengan Multichapter Dramione...**

 **Happy Eid Mubarak, Minal Aidin Walfa'idzin ya... semoga amalan kita selama bulan ramadhan lalu berkah dan diterima. Aamiin...**

 **Kali ini saya libur dulu dari pairing Dramione, fict kali ini pairingnya TheoMione :D Soalnya pairing ini sepi banget, jadi saya bermaksud meramaikannya karena saya suka pairing ini . Walau resikonya akan lebih sedikit yang baca atau review daripada pairing Dramione, saya ambil resiko itu demi memuaskan diri sendiri dan para TheoMione Shippers :***

 **Bayangin aja Theo itu sebagai Andrew Garfield yaaa ;D atau kalo kurang suka sama dia, bisa juga bayangin Theo itu kayak Tyler Posey xD Buat yang gatau dua-duanya, boleh browsing dulu kali yaaa... :D Tapi kalo ga suka sama mereka, bebas kok mau bayangin Theo sebagai siapa aja, yang penting ganteng xD**

 **By the way, mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat, harap maklum lah namanya juga one shoot ._.v**

 **Well, Check It Out...**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hmmpphh..." sudah kesekian kalinya Hermione menghembuskan napas berat secara berlebihan. Sekuat tenaga ia telah berusaha untuk fokus menyerap materi buku yang dibacanya sejak tadi, namun Hermione lagi-lagi gagal untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap bacaannya. Gadis brunette itu akhirnya menyerah dan menutup buku tebalnya dengan gerakan berlebihan sehingga menimbulkan suara berdebam dan menyebabkan Madam Prince dan beberapa anak yang duduk di dekatnya menatap dengan pandangan mencela.

"Sorry." gumam Hermione sambil menyabet tas beserta bukunya dan langsung melarikan diri menuju danau hitam, berharap mendapatkan konsentrasi yang lebih baik dengan suasana tenang danau hitam, dibanding suasana suram perpustakaan.

Dibanding duduk di kursi, Hermione lebih memilih mentransfigurasi sebuah perkamen kosong menjadi selembar kain katun yang diberi mantra penghangat untuk alas duduknya di bawah sebuah pohon ek besar.

Setelah duduk dan membuka kembali bukunya, Hermione menatap deretan huruf yang terpampang dalam buku pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tingkat lanjut-nya. Sempat fokus sejenak dan meraih intisari dari buku di pangkuannya, Hermione tiba-tiba tersentak akibat teriakan centil beberapa anak perempuan yang menyusup dalam frekuensi pendengarannya.

Menggeram penuh emosi, Hermione memberikan tanda pada halaman terakhir yang dibacanya dan membanting kembali _cover_ bukunya hingga tertutup. Cukup sudah pikirannya hari ini diobrak-abrik, tidak lagi untuk sekarang! Mata hazelnya memicing mencari sumber suara mengganggu itu dan menangkap pemandangan yang merusak matanya. Disana, tepat di tepi danau hitam dua sejoli bersurai pirang platina dan hitam sedang saling bercumbu mesra. Hermione mengernyit jijik pada kedua darah murni tak tahu malu di depannya. Di ujung lain danau hitam, sejajar dengan tempat Hermione duduk, gadis-gadis yang tadi menjerit menonton adegan _love bird_ itu menatap penuh iri pada pasangan bodoh itu.

"Ck! Dasar darah murni idiot!" geram Hermione.

"Siapa yang idiot?" Sebuah suara bariton muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pohon ek yang menaungi Hermione dan membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget dari duduknya. Refleks, tangannya memegang dadanya sambil membelalakan hazelnya pada sosok pria tinggi berwajah maskulin dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan yang sedikit berayun ditiup angin sore.

Gadis Gryffindor terpintar seangkatannya gelagapan membuka dan menutup mulutnya setelah mendapati permata hijau botol milik pria di hadapannya menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Pria itu menundukan wajahnya untuk menatap Hermione, alis tebalnya mengerut menunggu respon si gadis Gryffindor.

"Umm... maksudku..." Hermione mendadak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku yakin tadi kau mengatakan, bahwa darah murni itu idiot? Kebetulan aku ini darah murni dan jujur saja aku merasa sedikit tersinggung, jadi aku bermaksud mengklarifikasi siapa darah murni yang kau maksudkan Nona?"

Wajah Hermione seketika merona mendengar panggilan dari pria tampan di hadapannya. Oh jangan salahkan Hermione dengan pikirannya barusan, pria yang sedang berdiri membungkuk di hadapannya ini memang sangat tampan! Dan errr... menggoda.

Tanpa sadar, pikiran liarnya barusan membuat wajah putihnya bertambah merah. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri pria yang merupakan putra tunggal salah satu keluarga bangsawan darah murni bermarga Nott ini adalah orang yang sama yang berhasil mengacaukan konsentrasi belajar Hermione Granger tiga hari terakhir ini.

Semenjak insiden yang dialami Hermione sabtu lalu saat berkunjung ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli bahan ramuannya yang belum sempat dibelinya sebelum masuk sekolah kembali, otak Hermione tak hentinya memikirkan pria bak dewa di hadapannya ini. Saat itu ia keluar ke Diagon Alley dengan ijin bersyarat langsung dari kepala sekolah, syaratnya adalah Hermione harus pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani Harry, Ron, atau siapapun itu.

Saat hampir selesai berbelanja seluruh bahan ramuan yang dibutuhkannya, Hermione mengambil jalan pintas melalui sebuah gang kecil menuju toko yang menjual telur naga moncong pendek. Namun sial, jalan itu justru membawanya menuju jalanan Knockturn Alley yang dipenuhi penyihir-penyihir aneh dan mengerikan. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan bermaksud untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gang tempat ia datang dan berlari menuju Diagon Alley.

Keberuntungan ternyata belum juga bersedia menyertai gadis brunette itu, belum sampai setengah jalan, ia justru dihadang oleh beberapa berandalan kotor di ujung lain gang.

Dengan waspada Hermione mencengkram tongkatnya dari balik mantelnya, butir salju mulai turun dan membuat gigi Hermione sedikit bergemeletuk. Hermione mengumpat dalam hati, suhu dingin ini membuatnya tampak ketakutan berkat gemetar yang menimpa tangannya dihadapan para berandalan itu.

Hermione memandang melewati bahu para penghadangnya, memperkirakan jarak antara tempatnya berdiri dengan ujung gang yang akan mengantarkannya menuju Diagon Alley. ' _Cukup Jauh'_ pikir Hermione.

Hermione kemudian menoleh sekilas ke belakang bermaksud memperkirakan jarak tempatnya berdiri menuju ujung gang yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke Knockturn Alley. Jaraknya lumayan, namun tak sejauh jarak gang menuju Diagon Alley.

Sisi belakangnya yang menuju Knockturn Alley kosong tanpa ada yang menghadang, dengan cepat Hermione berbalik dan berlari kabur. Namun dua dari lima orang berandalan tadi lebih cepat dan meraih lengan Hermione kasar, mereka memojokan Hermione ke dinding yang kasar membuat gadis itu merintih sejenak karena merasakan sakit di punggung dan bahunya.

"Mau kemana eh manis?" tegur salah seorang berandal itu sambil menyeringai menampakan deretan giginya yang berantakan dan kuning.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal selamanya!" Hermione menggeram penuh bahaya.

"Owch, aku takut sekali!" seru berandal yang satu lagi dengan suara mencicit pura-pura ketakutan.

"Dengan marah Hermione menghantam perut berandal di depannya dengan lutut kanannya. Kemudian ia menginjak dan menendang kaki berandal satunya lagi dengan kaki kirinya, Hermione berlari kembali untuk kabur. Hanya berselang tiga detik setelah kebebasan Hermione, ketiga berandal yang terisisa kembali mengejarnya dan salah satunya mulai menyerang Hermione dengan tongkat sihirnya.

" _Shitt!_ " maki Hermione sambil terus berlari dan menghindar sebisanya, namun sebuah mantra dari salah satu berandal itu berhasil menyerempetnya dan menimbulkan luka sayatan di lengan kirinya. "Engghh!" erang Hermione.

Dengan terpaksa, gadis gryffindor kebanggaan Hogwarts itu menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya dan melemparkan tiga mantra sekaligus, " _Stupeffy! Pertificus Totalus! Expeliarmus!"_ teriaknya. Satu meleset dan dua diantaranya tepat sasaran.

Kedua berandal itu pingsan, kemudian dua orang yang tadi di serang oleh Hermione sudah kembali bergabung dengan satu berandal yang tersisa untuk mengejar dan menangkap Hermione. Berhasil. Untuk kedua kalinya Hermione berhasil tertangkap.

"Pelacur kecil kurang ajar!" desis pria yang tadi ditendang dan diinjak kakinya oleh Hermione.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!" sebuah suara pria dari ujung gang Knockturn Alley menggema di sepanjang lorong gang sempit itu.

Hermione dan ketiga pria yang menghimpitnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Hermione menangkap sekilas pandangan pria itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena hampir putus asa. Pria tinggi tegap itu mengalihkan netra hijau botolnya ke arah para berandal dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kau pikir kami takut pada bocah ingusan sepertimu eh? Memangnya kau siapanya gadis cantik ini? Pacarnya huh?" salah satu berandal berjanggut tebal berantakan meludah sembarangan bermaksud mengejek pria itu.

Tahu bahwa akan buang waktu percuma jika bernegosiasi dengan kecoak busuk seperti mereka, maka dengan kecepatan luar biasa pria itu menyabet tongkat sihirnya seperti kilat dengan mantra non verbal, ketiga berandal di hadapannya ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

Hermione merosot hingga terduduk, mencoba mengatur napasnya dan berusaha untuk menelan kembali air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Pria itu berjalan perlahan menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. "Granger." panggilnya lembut.

Hermione menunduk masih gemetaran dan berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Adrenalin yang sebelumnya membuat tubuhnya memanas dan tak merasa kedinginan, kini perlahan menguap dan membuat gigi Hermione kembali bergemeletuk.

Pria bersurai hitam kecokelatan yang baru saja menyelamatkan Hermione meraih dagu sang gadis dan mendongakan wajahnya lembut. Mata mereka bertemu hazel dan hijau botol bertemu. Entah bagaimana, Hermione merasakan rasa aman saat menatap mata itu.

"Menangislah, jangan malu. Menangis dapat membuatmu lebih tenang." Pria itu menarik Hermione dalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan gadis yang sedang _shock_ itu. Dengan penuh kelembutan, jemari panjangnya mengelus punggung Hermione yang bergetar karena sesenggukan. Nyaman, itu yang Hermione rasakan saat berada dalam dekapan pria ini. Hangat, gemeletuk giginya hilang setelah berbagi kehangatan dengan pria ini.

Setelah dua menit penuh menangis dalam dekapan pria beraroma maskulin ini, akhirnya Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dengan enggan karena tersadar kalau ia baru saja membasahi kemeja mahal milik pria slytherin di hadapannya. Ya pria slytherin. Dialah putra tunggal keluarga Nott, Theodore Nott.

Hermione sendiri tak menyangka bahwa seorang slytherin lah yang menolongnya, tak terkecuali seorang Nott. Theodore Nott memang tak semaniak Malfoy dalam kegiatan mengganggu ketenangan Hermione, namun cara pria tinggi bertampang bak model parfum pria mahal ini dalam mengganggu ketenangan Hermione berbeda aliran dengan cara milik Draco Malfoy.

Jika Draco Malfoy lebih bernafsu untuk menyiksa batin Hermione dengan menghina status darah ataupun teman-temannya, Theodore Nott lebih memilih bermain kata-kata romantis erotis dengan Hermione yang biasanya berakhir dengan muka merah matang bak kepiting rebus pada Hermione.

Cara aneh itu selalu berhasil pada Hermione. Jika dengan cara versi Malfoy gadis brunette itu bisa kebal atau bahkan membalasnya, maka dengan cara ' _mengganggu_ ' milik Nott gadis itu takkan pernah bisa menang. Biasanya Hermione langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa sepatah katapun lengkap dengan wajah merah setelah di bombardir dengan rayuan mulut berbisa Nott.

Malfoy tak ambil pusing dengan tindakan ' _mengganggu'_ tapi lebih mirip _'menggoda_ ' yang dilakukan Nott, karena yang ia tahu Nott hanya berusaha membantunya mengganggu Granger dan hal itu berhasil. Ia tak pernah tahu alasan sesungguhnya seorang Theodore Nott adalah untuk menarik perhatian sang singa betina kebanggaan asrama gryffindor itu.

"Maaf aku membasahi kemejamu." Hermione meyentuh kemeja Theodore Nott sekilas untuk mengecek seberapa air mata yang dikeluarkannya merusak kelicinan kemeja pria itu. Namun tanpa sengaja ia justru malah merasakan dada bidang pria itu di balik kemeja biru gelapnya. Seperti terserang listrik Hermione refleks menarik tangannya dengan wajah bersemu. Gadis itu melirik sekilas wajah Theodore Nott dan mendapati cowok itu sedang menyeringai menggoda padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tantang Hermione.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari cowok slytherin di hadapannya "Kau yang kenapa eh? Kenapa wajahmu merona setelah menyentuh kemejaku? oh maksudku dadaku?" Theodore Nott kini terbahak-bahak mendapati wajah Hermione berubah sewarna kepiting rebus.

" _Shutt up_ Nott!" desis Hermione.

Theo mencoba menghentikan tawanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti buronan auror. Hermione mendengus dan merapalkan mantra pengering pada kemeja Theo.

"Thanks." gumam Theo.

"Tak perlu, ini sudah kewajibanku karena aku yang membuat kemejamu basah." Hermione bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Theo.

' _Manis sekali kelakuan cowok slytherin satu ini. Benar-benar berbeda dengan ferret albino Malfoy.'_ pikir Hermione. Pipinya kembali bersemu. Entah kenapa semenjak cowok itu menolongnya barusan, ia jadi terus-terusan merona saat berhadapan dengannya, padahal kali ini cowok itu tak mengatakan hal-hal gila seperti yang biasa ia ucapkan padanya. Ini jadi terasa seperti kau terjerat jaring spiderman padahal spiderman tak melakukan apapun padamu.

"Ouch!" rintih Hermione merasakan perih pada bekas sayatan di lengan kirinya. "Oh Merlin! Maaf Granger!" dengan cepat Theo mengambil botol kecil dari saku mantelnya dan menuangkannya sedikit pada luka Hermione secara merata. Dengan instan, luka Hermione menutup sempurna.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan _dittany_?" tanya Hermione penuh selidik.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berterima kasih lebih dulu padaku Nona? Dibanding langsung menginterogasiku seperti aku tahanan azkaban."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione hanya diam menahan aliran darah yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Wajahmu terus-terusan merona, kupikir tadi kau merona karena aku." Theo berhenti sejenak untuk membalas pelototan Hermione dengan seringai menyebalkannya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kau terlalu sering merona sedangkan aku tak melakukan apapun. Apa kau sakit? Kau kedinginan? Dimana sarung tanganmu?" Hermione menatap kedua tangan telanjangnya bingung.

"Umh... aku ingat tadi aku memakainya, tapi..." Hermione tampak berpikir. "Ah! Sepertinya aku lupa mengenakannya kembali setelah tadi mengambil siput bertanduk yang lompat dari toples di salah satu toko ramuan di Diagon Alley." Hermione menepuk keningnya, membuat Theo terkekeh sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas.

"Lihat! Bibirmu memucat! Kemari!" Theo mengambil bungkusan belanja Hermione dan meletakannya di atas tutup tong sampah besi di samping mereka. Kemudian dengan lembut pria itu menarik tubuh Hermione dalam dekapannya. Theo melingkarkan tangan Hermione kebalik mantel mahalnya dan menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hermione berusaha mengalirkan hangat tubuhnya pada gadis di dekapannya. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap-usap punggung Hermione. Perut Hermione terasa melilit mendapatkan perlakuan sebegitu manis dari seorang pria. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di dada Theo menghirup dalam-dalam dan membaui aroma tubuhnya. Perpaduan aroma antara harum mint, kayu, dan citrus menyeruak masuk memenuhi indra penciuman Hermione, memabukan. Diam-diam Theo juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hermione lakukan padanya. Pria itu mengirup dalam-dalam aroma strawberry dan vanila dari surai brunette lembut di hadapannya. Theo mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hermione tanpa sepengetahuan si gadis.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup hangat Granger. Sekarang sebaiknya kita minum butterbeer dulu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, kemudian kau perlu membeli sarung tangan baru sebelum kau kembali berbelanja bahan ramuan. Ayo." Theo meraih kantung belanja Hermione dan menggandeng tangan kiri Hermione dengan tangan kanannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju Leaky Cauldron.  
" _By the way,_ apa yang kau lakukan di Knockturn Alley Nott?" Hermione memulai pembicaraan tepat setelah Butterbeer pesanan mereka tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Detensi." gumam Theo santai sambil menenggak minumannya.

Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya menanti penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Minumlah dulu Granger." kekeh Theo.

Hermione kemudian meminum butterbear-nya pelan, sambil mendengarkan cerita Theo.

"Minggu lalu Malfoy mengajakku untuk menyelundupkan wiski api ke asrama slytherin, kami berhasil dan berpesta semalam suntuk. Tapi karena otak minionnya, Crabe keluar asrama di jam malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan kemudian tertangkap Filch. Kau bisa tebak sendiri kelanjutannya." Theo mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Theo tak membalas dan hanya menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa detensimu sampai kau diijinkan berkeliaran di Knockturn Alley?" tanya Hermione.

"Sama sepertimu, hanya membeli beberapa bahan ramuan. Bahan ramuan ilegal untuk banyak orang, tapi legal untuk pihak-pihak tertentu yang memiliki izin penggunaan. Seperti para peneliti dari kementerian atau staff pengajar Hogwarts misalnya."

Hermione membelalakan matanya "Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyuruhmu berkeliaran di Knockturn Alley untuk membeli barang-barang ilegal?!" desis Hermione.

"Profesor Snape yang memberikan tugas ini untukku dengan persetujuan kepala sekolah. Ia memintaku karena ia tahu kalau aku takkan berlaku macam-macam dengan izin yang diberikannya untuk berkeliaran dan memperoleh barang-barang ilegal itu. Para staff pengajar Hogwarts tidak bodoh Hermione. Kurasa kau tahu itu lebih baik dari aku kan?" Senyum menawan terpatri di wajah tampan Theodore Nott, membuat perut Hermione kembali melilit.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tak sendiri dalam detensi ini kan? Bagaimana dengan Malfoy, Crabe, dan yang lainnya yang juga ikut terlibat?"

"Mereka mendapat tugas yang lain, oleh karena itu profesor Snape memintaku yang datang ke Knockturn Alley dan bukan Malfoy, karena ia tahu Malfoy takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan apa saja jika ia yang mendapatkan tugas ini. Well aku bukan orang suci, jujur saja akupun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membeli _dittany_ yang tadi kugunakan untukmu. Paling tidak aku tak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk hal yang jahat kan?" Theo memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Hermione yang sedang melamun sambil berpikir namun terlihat kalau gadis itu mendengarkan ceritanya.

Hermione sedang berpikir bagaimana jika Malfoy yang mendapatkan tugas untuk ke Knockturn Alley? Mungkin dirinya sudah dihabisi para berandalan tadi karena Draco Malfoy takkan sudi menolongnya. Hermione bersyukur dalam hati.

Sebuah usapan lembut ibu jari di atas bibirnya menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Ibu jari milik Theodore Nott.

"Busa butterbeer tertinggal di mulutmu, kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Nott.

"Umm eh, tidak... Hanya... well, thanks" Theo menaikan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tadi kau tak datang dan menolongku." Hermione menunduk memandangi jemari tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Sudah kewajibanku sebagai teman untuk membantu." sahut Theo singkat.

"Tadi aku berpikir bagaimana jika Malfoy yang menggantikan tugasmu? Bagaimana jika dia yang datang? Mungkin dia hanya akan diam dan menonton dengan senang melihatku disiksa oleh para berandal itu." suara Hermione sangat kecil hampir berbisik.

"Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan dan diingat-ingat lagi. Tadi itu kau juga hebat sekali, kau menjatuhkan dua pria dewasa bertongkat sekaligus, dan melukai dua orang lainnya dengan tangan kosong. Like a wonder woman." gumam Theo.

"Kau tahu wonder woman?" Hermione membelalakan matanya.

"Hanya tahu, aku pernah melihat posternya saat berjalan-jalan ke kawasan muggle di London. Tapi aku tak tahu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku melumpuhkan dua orang itu dengan tangan kosong?" mata Hermione memicing menatap cowok slytherin dihadapannya.

"Aku me-leglimens salah satu dari mereka." sudut bibir Theo berkedut menahan senyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?! Jangan-jangan tadi kau berniat me-leglimens-ku eh?!" Hermione mengerutkan kedua alisnya marah.

"Gadis pintar." Theo tak gentar ditatap seperti itu oleh Hermione dan justru malah tersenyum miring.

"Kau terlalu cepat mengalihkan pandanganmu, jadi aku kehilangan kesempatan itu. Tapi aku cukup mengetahui jalan ceritanya dari versi bajingan itu." Theo merendahkan suaranya dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Hermione hanya diam memperhatikan dan menunggu Theo kembali berbicara. Ternyata benar dugaan Hermione, cowok slytherin itu kembali bersuara dengan rahang terkatup rapat "Aku bersyukur aku menemukanmu tepat waktu sebelum mereka menyentuh kulitmu lebih jauh Hermione."

 **DEG**.

.  
.

"Ehmm..." sebuah dehaman seorang pria menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Eh, uh.. bukan kau yang kumaksud, percaya diri sekali sih." Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun kecuali ke arah pria yang kini mendaratkan bokong seksinya disamping Hermione.

Theodore Nott, pria darah murni sexy beraura maskulin dan beraroma memabukan, begitu Hermione mendeskripsikan cowok slytherin itu dalam fantasi tergilanya. Cowok itu meniupkan udara dibelakang telinga Hermione, membuat gadis itu geli dan menoleh garang padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan eh?!" bentak gadis singa itu.

"Hamba hanya sedang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian tuan putri." jawab Theo lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkan khas slytherin.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat rona wajahnya. "Pergi sana, mengganggu saja, kau bahkan tak meminta izin untuk duduk disini!"

"Memangnya perlu?" tanya Theo dengan wajah sok polos.

"Tentu saja!" bentak Hermione.

"Kalau begitu aku minta izin, bolehkah hamba duduk disamping tuan putri?" goda Theo.

" _Shitt! No! Go Away_ Nott!"

"Kau yakin? Aku merasa makna sebenarnya dari perkataan " _Go Away_ Nott disini maksudnya adalah _Stay Here_ Nott!" Theo terkekeh dan dibalas dengan pukulan di bahu oleh Hermione.

"Hey, ini sakit Granger." Theo mengusap bahunya yang baru saja dipukul Hermione.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." gumam Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa bahu dan punggungmu masih sakit?" kata Theo lembut.

"Ah, tidak... aku sudah sembuh. Setelah menggunakan salep yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey, sakitnya mereda dan langsung hilang setelah delapan belas jam."

Theo hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan menatap danau hitam kemudian mendapati pemandangan _love bird_ yang sedang bercumbu mesra di tepi danau hitam yang membeku.

Seketika seringai lebar membelah wajahnya diiringi siulan panjang yang mencapai pendengaran pasangan itu, Malfoy menengadah dan menyeringai pada Theo sebelum akhirnya mengernyit bingung dengan kenyataan Theodore Nott sahabatnya duduk berdua dibawah pohon ek bersama Hermione Granger seorang darah lumpur.

"Jadi mereka yang kau maksud darah murni idiot eh?" Theo masih belum melenyapkan seringai di wajahnya sambil menatap Hermione yang mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau mereka itu idiot?"

Dengan enggan Hermione menjawab "Karena mereka berciuman di depan umum seperti tak punya malu." Hermione berusaha keras untuk menahan agar rona merah tak mencapai wajahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Theo mengumpat dalam hati dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Hermione. Menggigit bibir?! Yang benar saja! Itu adalah sebuah undangan untuk dicium!

Berbeda dengan Hermione yang baru merasakan _'perasaan lain'_ pada salah satu aristokrat muda darah murni itu sejak insiden tiga hari lalu karena baru kali itu ia berinteraksi sedekat itu dengannya, Theo justru sudah lama memendam cinta pada gadis bersurai ikal itu sejak tahun ketiganya. Saat gadis itu dengan penuh berani memukul wajah Draco Malfoy sahabatnya untuk membela guru pemeliharaan satwa gaib mereka yang baru. Gadis itu selalu berani dan memandang orang lain penuh hormat dan rasa menghargai. Gadis itu selalu tampil menonjol dibandingkan anak lain, otaknya yang cemerlang memberikan nilai yang tinggi pada dirinya dan berhasil memukau putra tunggal keluarga Nott ini.

"Mereka itu masih muda Granger, sama seperti kita. Wajar kalau hormon mereka meledak menggebu-gebu seperti itu. Memangnya kau tak pernah seperti itu eh?" Theo tersenyum jahil.

"A..a...ak...aku belum pernah.." Hermione tergagap dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke _cover_ buku di pangkuannya.

Theo mengangkat sebelah alis heran "Beeluumm... pernah? belum pernah apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan... bukan apa-apa... uh, kenapa harus membicarakan hal seperti ini sih?! Ini benar-benar hal _absurd_ yang sangat tidak penting untuk dibicarakan Nott! Kau ini! Muncul ataupun tidak muncul tetap saja mengganggu pikiranku! Dasar menyebalkan, pergi sana!" Hermione mendorong-dorong tubuh Theo agar cowok itu pergi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Cowok slytherin itu sepertinya telah memaku bokongnya ditanah bersalju.

" _Wait wait_! Tadi kau bilang apa hmm? muncul ataupun tidak muncul tetap saja mengganggu pikiranmu? apa artinya itu eh?" Theo lagi-lagi menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Oh sudahlah... jangan memancing emosiku Theodore Nott!" desis Hermione.

"Aku justru semakin suka jika kau diliputi emosi seperti ini Hermione Granger, karena kau terasa lebih hot saat marah." Hermione mendelik tak percaya mendengar perkataan cowok itu yang mulai kambuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka caramu mengucapkan nama depanku, kau mungkin bisa memanggilku dengan Theo saja, bagaimana hmm?"

Hermione hendak membuka suara sebelum Theo menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk diam.  
"Granger, aku setuju padamu mengenai tindakan Draco dan Astoria yang kelewat barbar karena bercumbu di tempat umum dan lebih parahnya lagi di sekolah. Tapi... tapi... bagaimana jika kau juga melakukan hal seperti itu karena suatu keharusan?"

Hermione menatap Theo seperti cowok itu sudah sinting "Kau ini bicara apa Nott? Keharusan seperti apa yang kau maksudkan eh?"

Theo menunjuk keatas kepala Hermione. Tepat sepuluh senti diatas ubun-ubunnya mistletoe menggantung rumit dari batang pohon ek diatasnya.

"Merlin." desah Hermione memejamkan matanya lelah.

 _Cupp..._

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut pada bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Theodore Nott begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ini bibirnya... ini bibir pangeran penyelamatnya, bibir yang selama tiga hari ini didambakannya.

Theo memejamkan matanya menghisap lembut bibir gadis yang sedang dicumbunya. Secara natural Hermione merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pangerannya, buku dipangkuannya kini terjatuh begitu saja. Theo meraih pinggul Hermione dan menariknya ke pangkuannya sehingga pergerakan mereka dapat lebih leluasa, setelah berhasil duduk nyaman di pangkuan Theo, Hermione mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Theo dan menariknya untuk lebih memperdalam ciumam mereka. Theo meremas pinggang Hermione dan menggigit bibir bawah Hermione hingga gadis itu membuka jalan masuk bagi lidah Theo untuk menjelajahi mulutnya, bibir yang sejak tadi menggoda untuk dicumbunya.

Hermione menggeliat diatas pangkuan Theo. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini, terasa sangat pas seperti mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama seperti ini. Hermione tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta secepat dan se-instan ini pada seorang laki-laki, tapi laki-laki yang sedang menciumnya saat ini berbeda. Theodore Nott memperlakukannya dengan sangat hormat dan lembut seperti seorang raja memperlakukan permaisurinya. Pria itu menciumnya lembut dengan hati-hati namun penuh gairah dan rasa cinta di dalamnya. Hermione tak mengerti.

Dalam ketidak mengertiannya, Hermione membuka mata dan mengintip ke atas, mistletoe sudah hilang. Ia kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan turun dengan canggung dari pangkuan Theo.

Mereka saling menatap lama... Hermione merasakan perutnya seperti dikocok-kocok, sejenak pikirannya agak kosong. Theo me-leglimens Hermione dengan baik, tanpa Hermione sadari. Kini Theo telah mengetahui semua maksud percakapan mereka beberapa menit lalu, dan apa yang Hermione pikirkan mengenai dirinya.

Hermione masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dan kemudian jantungnya yang mulai tenang kembali berpacu cepat saat tangan kanan Theodore Nott mengelus pipi kirinya lembut.

"Ini ciuman pertamamu kan?" senyum miring menghiasi bibir Theo.

Hermione tak menjawab dan malah balik bertanya sambil melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" bisik Hermione.

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau belum pernah, lalu kalimatmu terputus. Maksudmu pasti kau belum pernah berciuman bukan? Kemudian tadi kau mengatakan aku selalu mengganggu pikiranmu saat aku muncul ataupun saat aku tak muncul di hadapanmu. Apakah maksudmu aku telah merebut perhatian dan menyita pikiranmu?" netra hijau botol Theodore Nott memandang tajam pada hazel Hermione, tapi kali ini ia tak masuk ke dalam pikiran Hermione. Theo melanjutkan saat Hermione hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal pernyataan-pernyataan Theo yang anehnya semuanya tepat. "Jangan menyangkal karena aku sudah melihatnya langsung dalam pikiranmu. Aku minta maaf karena aku lancang, tapi aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk mengetahui apa pikiranmu tentangku setiap kali melihat hazelmu. Hermione."

Kupu-kupu terasa berterbangan dalam perut Hermione saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengar Theodore Nott mengucapkan nama depannya, bahkan cowok itu tahu warna matanya! Theodore Nott memperhatikan Hermione! Demi kolor merlin yang paling bau!

"Kau tahu? Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama terhadapmu seperti apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku. Dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu seperti yang kau rasakan padaku."

Hermione kehilangan kosakatanya.  
Sama sekali...  
Hilang.

"Hermione Granger. Bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan?" Hermione mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kelas tujuh. Kau lupa kita masih sekolah?" pekik Hermione.

"Aku belum mengajakmu menikah Hermione, aku baru mengajakmu bertunangan. Aku ingin mengikatmu. Maukah kau?" Theo menyelipkan sejumput rambut yang menutup wajah Hermione ke balik telinganya.

"Bagaimana cara bertunangan tanpa sebuah cincin?" bisik Hermione sambil terkikik.

Theo memetik setangkai bunga snowdrop yang tumbuh menyembul dari balik tanah bersalju di sekitar akar pohon ek. Ia membentuk tangkainya menjadi sebuah lingkaran cincin, kemudian memasangkannya di jari manis Hermione. Cincin buatan itu terlihat cantik di jari Hermione, bagian tengah kelopaknya berwarna hijau zamrud, mirip warna mata Theodore Nott, sama seperti warna asramanya.

"Ini sebagai simbolis, liburan natal nanti aku akan datang bersama orang tuaku ke rumahmu untuk memasangkan cincin yang sesungguhnya di jari ini." Theo mengelus dan mencium jari manis Hermione dengan sangat _gentle_.

" _I'll be there waiting for you_." gumam Hermione sambil mengecup sekilas bibir tunangannya.

"Jadii... menurutmu aku ini seorang pria darah murni sexy beraura maskulin dan beraroma memabukan?" Theo terkekeh melihat Hermione mendelikan matanya lengkap dengan pipi merah jambu.

Hermione yang belum mampu menemukan kata-kata untuk merespon godaan tunangannya, kembali dibuat malu dengan ucapan Theo selanjutnya.  
"Aku tak menyangka aromaku begitu memabukan untukmu _dear._ " Kini Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sedangkan Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil merangkul pundak tunangannya.

"Sejak dulu aku sadar kalau aku ini tampan, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir kalau aku memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi seorang model parfum pria mahal." Hermione meninju lengan Theo yang sedang merangkulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Theo melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku takkan minta maaf." Hermione menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Theo menarik perut Hermione dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat pekikan keluar dari bibir Hermione.  
"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu cantik. Kau tahu? Kau juga sama menggodanya dimataku." bisik Theo di telinga kanan Hermione, kemudian mencium pipi gadisnya, membuat Hermione bersemu dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap pria yang baru saja menjadi tunangannya.

"Benarkah?" Hermione balas berbisik.

"Kalau aku katakan 'YA', apa kau akan percaya?" Theo tersenyum menggoda sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tergantung." Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau tak percaya hanya dengan kata-kata, maka kau harus percaya jika aku memberi bukti bukan?" tantang Theo.

Hermione mengangguk singkat, membuat Theo langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman mautnya, Theo meluapkan seluruh perasaan dan hasratnya pada Herimone, sebisa mungkin bermaksud untuk membuat gadis brunette itu mengerti. Tak berlangsung terlalu lama, Theo menarik wajahnya dari wajah gadisnya sambil tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione yang terkejut tapi sangat antusias.

"It works, I trust you." kekeh Hermione.

Mereka berdua bertukar senyum sambil mengeluarkan uap dari napas masing-masing.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So How? May I get your review please?**

 _ **Druella Wood**_


End file.
